


Por eso rompimos

by Azariel



Series: Stay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Post-Relationship, past-relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek se marcha dejando a Stiles con las dudas del porque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por eso rompimos

**Author's Note:**

> No se si ustedes alguna vez leyeron el libro de "y por eso rompimos",no recuerdo el autor y la verdad solo leí como tres capitulos (porque mis sentimientos no aguantaron más) pero debido a eso escribí esto que surgió del fondo de mi mente mientras buscaba ideas para algo nuevo y aqui esta!!! cha chan!! Espero les guste y me disculpen si esto les rompe un poco así como a mí.
> 
> ENJOY!

¿Recuerdas aquella tarde cuando tras salvarnos el culo por enésima vez en lugar de gritarnos y maldecirnos por idiotas nos besamos aun cubiertos de barro y sangre?...

Bueno, yo sí, si lo recuerdo, y cada vez que lo hago me rompo un poco más.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tras una semana de mierda de la que estábamos cansados solo nos tiramos en ese sillón tuyo tan viejo y roto y entre besos, abrazos y quejas por que el sillón lastimaba tú me prometiste comprar otro más cómodo para que a la próxima no me doliera la espalda?...

Resulta que ahora el sillón nuevo efectivamente no lastima y se ve demasiado bonito en medio de tu loft a pesar de estar solo y gris.

¿Recuerdas la noche que me entregue a ti?, ¿Recuerdas como tus labios se paseaban por mi piel marcando cada espacio y lunar, como tus manos apretaban sobre mis caderas y muslos mientras tu boca se fundía con la mía, como tus gruñidos y mis gemidos llenaban a la habitación?, ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía estar dentro de mí? ¿Dime, lo recuerdas?...

Yo si…Yo recuerdo cada roce, cada beso, lo recuerdo tan vívidamente que la piel aun me quema en esos lugares que tú tocaste.

¿Recuerdas esa noche que por primera vez me dijiste “Te amo”?...

Es difícil olvidarlo, aun me zumban los oídos, las mejillas se me sonrojan y las lágrimas me nublan la vista. Ese día me prometí no olvidar el brillo en tus ojos y el calor de tus dedos acariciando en círculos mi corazón cuando las palabras se deslizaron por tus labios para entrar a mis oídos. Ese día aún vive en mi memoria en los días de lluvia como este en donde estoy sentado en el sillón donde hicimos el amor tres veces, en este pedazo de cuarto que presenció las promesas de amor más efímeras que jamás debí creerme. 

¿Recuerdas como mis brazos se aferraron a tu espalda cuando me dijiste que tenías que irte?...

Estuve todo el día recostado sobre el sillón llorando, murmurando a los dioses o quien fuera que escribiera nuestro destino que regresaras o que despertara de esa pesadilla. Llore durante mucho tiempo después que tu espalda se desvaneció por esa puerta. Y a pesar de que los mese han pasado yo no puedo dejar de rogar a la luna que vuelvas o que la pesadilla termine.

No sé qué fue lo que paso, no sé qué fue lo que hice mal o lo que te obligo a marcharte diciéndome tan solo un “Lo siento Stiles, esto término”. No sé si todas las palabras y promesas fueron mentiras, solo sé que aquel “Te amo” parecía sincero.

Los momentos de soledad que me provocan ir a tu loft para planear una forma de buscarte son aquellos que comenzaron cuando fui consciente que lo nuestro no había sido un sueño. Y a veces cundo me encuentro recostado en el sillón repaso mentalmente todo lo que hicimos juntos, cada detalle, y a veces tengo que detenerme y largarme a algún bar a beber o a pasar el rato con Scott porque caigo en cuenta que también tuvimos momentos malos, y es ahí donde pregunto:

¿Recuerdas la noche que tras sugerir que tenía que aprender a usar armas o ser un emisario tú te pusiste como loco gruñendo y gritando que no lo volviera a pensar?... ¿Recuerdas que discutimos porque yo lo creía necesario y tú no?...¿Recuerdas que te pregunte varias veces la verdadera razón de tu negativa y tras desesperarte y frustrarte me gritaste que porque entonces me volvería como ellas?...

Entonces yo me pregunte qué tanta confianza me tenías como para creerme capaz de aquello, capaz de destruirte.

Ahora comprendo que fue eso, la poca confianza que tú me tenías y el miedo que yo emanaba cada vez que tus garras salían a la luz recordándome que yo podía convertirme en un monstruo, no como tú, uno peor, uno como ellas que solo te dañaron. Y yo no quería lastimarte y tú no querías que lo hiciera, tal vez fue eso, tal vez por eso te fuiste, tal vez por eso rompimos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado a pesar de que sea tan triste, si gustan dejar comentarios y kudos si no acepto abucheos.  
> Gracias que tengan un bonito inicio de semana. >u


End file.
